1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting mechanisms, and particularly to a mounting mechanism for mounting a plastic plug in a hole of a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mounting mechanism for mounting plastic plugs includes a cylinder and a pin connected to the cylinder. In use, a plastic plug is positioned on the pin, and the pin is moved by the cylinder, such that the plastic plug is pressed into a hole in a housing. However, if the pin is not precisely aligned with the hole, the plastic plug cannot be pressed in the hole smoothly or accurately. In that case, a position of the pin is required to be adjusted. Thus, mounting efficiency is relatively low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.